


White Rain

by ariphyll



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, gift for the fef-trickortreat event on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Outside the rain still pattered on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for [realmofthekingdom](http://realmofthekingdom.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who you should check out cause their art is really nice. My own tumblr is [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com)!

Takumi listened to the sound of rain pouring down outside as he read, alternating between staring out the window and actually reading. It was cloudy and gray outside but the rain splattering across the ground and against the glass was crystal clear. The steady drum of water falling was a comforting beat to relax to. He turned his head back to his book, thumbing over the well-worn page. There was writing in the margins on almost every page - if it wasn’t a comment written in his own handwriting then it was one in Leo’s, their own personal monologues on the book’s story. Takumi hummed quietly. The entire afternoon had been peaceful.

“ _Dad!_ ”

Well, as peaceful as it could get living with a five and eight year old. Takumi closed his book and moved to get out of his seat, watching Kiragi hurry over to him on unsteady feet. He smiled as he watched Kiragi bounce up and down on his feet - face twisted up in a small pout.

“Alright, what’s the issue?” Takumi asked, kneeling to face him better.

“Are you _sure_ the rain is gonna stop before tomorrow?” Kiragi huffed.

“That’s what the weatherman said on TV,” Takumi said, resting his chin in his hand. “The rain should stop by tonight, don’t worry.”

“But Halloween is _tomorrow_.” Kiragi puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms, annoyance clear across his features. It was more adorable than anything else.

“That’s plenty of enough time for the rain to move out.” Takumi ruffled his hair and stood back up. “You should be focusing on your homework instead of the weather- and I know you haven’t even started yet. Don’t try to lie.”

“Ugh but dad, it’s boring!” Kiragi protested. His bottom lip wavered and Takumi only gave him an unimpressed look as his eyes started to gloss.

“Don’t start with the crocodile tears, you’re not getting out of this.” Takumi steered him towards the living room where Forrest was curled up on the couch watching TV. Takumi gave him a small smile when he glanced over at them. “Just get it done now and then you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want.”

“How can I think about homework when Halloween is in danger?” Kiragi asked but still sitting down near the coffee table and grabbing his small backpack from the couch.

“It’s not in _danger_ ,” Takumi huffed, smiling down at him. “The rain will clear up and then you and Forrest will have plenty of fun tomorrow trick-or-treating, I promise. And if it doesn’t, your father and I will buy enough candy to compensate and we’ll all stay at home together.”

Kiragi bit his lip. “Can I still wear my costume?”

Takumi thought of the bear outfit residing upstairs. Oboro had been kind enough to spare Leo and him the hassle of actual costume shopping and custom tailored ones for the kids. All he had to do was cover the cost of fabric and let them tell Oboro what they wanted - an easy trade to shuffling through tiny aisles filled with disgruntled parents. Forrest was especially proud of his costume this year - a princess outfit which wasn’t exactly a new concept for him, but was the first time he had played a part in creating the design. Sometimes Takumi wondered if Forrest was secretly related to Oboro - he surely didn’t get his love of fashion from him, and certainly not from Leo. The guy could barely dress himself in the morning.

“Of course you can; we can’t let Oboro’s hard work go to waste, can we?” Takumi asked.

Forrest made a small noise from where he was sitting, turning from the TV to fix him with a look. Biologically Forrest may not be Leo’s son, but he sure pulled off his glares well for someone who’s eight.

“ _And_ Forrest’s hard work,” Takumi said, holding back a small laugh. He looked from Kiragi over to Forrest. “And make sure he does his homework, okay? I’ll be upstairs.”

Forrest nodded and turned back to the TV, immediately enraptured once more by whatever he was watching. Takumi double-checked to make sure Kiragi was indeed working - and not pretending to do so as he often tried to get away with - before heading up to his room. Thunder cracked distantly and he hoped the storm was moving away not coming in.

Humming tunelessly Takumi pushed the door open to his bedroom, letting out a smull huff as he watched Leo work away on the computer. Takumi was already worried he himself might end up needing reading glasses; how Leo managed to sit in front of a computer several hours a day and not leave his eyes a melted mess he would never understand. Takumi walked over and rested his arms on the back of Leo’s chair, rocking it slightly and causing him to jump. Leo glanced up briefly before continuing to type.

“Need something?” he asked.

Takumi huffed. “Are you almost finished? I don’t want to start dinner until I know you’ll actually let yourself eat it.”

“I don’t believe I’ve created the habit of starving myself.”

“No but your work does.” Takumi pulled Leo’s chair back from the computer, turning it so he could properly look down on him. “I think it’s time you had a break.”

“And have Xander wait impatiently for me to take care of these documents?” Leo asked.

“I think he can survive you taking a quick break,” Takumi said. He moved from Leo’s chair over to their bedside table and dug around in the candy bowl there. “Do you think next time we go shopping we could sneak more candy up here? Or is that too risky?”

“Are you telling me you’ve already gone through that entire bowl?” Leo smirked at him and rested  his head against his hand. “Kiragi will find out you’ve been hiding candy from him eventually.”

“Hey, by tomorrow he’ll have far too much candy. I’m trying to save us on his dentist bills,” Takumi said, unwrapping a small chocolate and popping it into his mouth.

“By instead creating bills for yourself?” Leo asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Hey I brush my teeth, okay? I’m not a little kid who has poor hygiene,” Takumi mumbled around the candy, lying down on his bed and stretching. “I won’t get cavities, thank you.”

Leo let out a small laugh and turned his chair back to the computer. “Our bank account has been saved.”

“Ha ha, asshole.” Takumi swallowed what remained of the chocolate and listened to the rain hit against the roof. It sounded different up here than it did downstairs. “Come over here and listen to the rain with me.”

“How romantic,” Leo said, voice dull as he typed away.

Takumi rolled his eyes and adjusted on the bed, making a content noise as he rolled onto his stomach. A minute or two passed quietly as he closed his eyes, the soft patter of rain and the click of the keys the only noise in the room. Drowsiness washed over him as he relaxed and Takumi let himself doze a bit. He was half-way through a daydream before he heard the keys stop and wheels shift across the carpet. A small triumphant smile grew on Takumi’s face as he felt the bed sink where Leo sat down.

“Welcome to the world of freedom,” Takumi mumbled.

“I know, you must’ve missed me terribly,” Leo said, lying down close to him.

Takumi cracked his eyes open to give him an amused look. “I think I actually enjoyed being here alone.”

“Mm, I’m sure. Did I lose my invitation already?”

They fell into silence and Takumi shifted closer to him, planning on going back to dozing. Thunder cracked again but it sounded farther than before. The rain still pattered on though, undeterred by the storm leaving. Leo drummed his fingers against the bed and Takumi opened one eye to look at him.

“I can’t wait for you to die of stress so I can rake in that sweet life insurance money,” he joked.

Leo snorted. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

“Yeah but I go to the gym - I don’t bottle it all up.”

“That’s because if you hadn’t started venting it you would’ve died at nineteen.” Leo adjusted onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. “I have plenty of memories of you stressing yourself into panic.”

Takumi glowered at him but there was no real heat behind it. “Shut up. You’re going to be just as bad if you can’t relax.”

“And your suggestion to relax is to lie together listening to rain?” A teasing smirk flitted across Leo’s face.

Takumi huffed. “You’re such an asshole. Is there a reason you’re being more of a jerk than you usually are.”

“I haven’t seen a change,” Leo chuckled and leaned his head down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Not in the mood?”

Takumi yawned, voice dropping into a sleepy tone. “My greatest wish is that one day you will learn the magic art of shutting your mouth.”

“Because you’re far better at it?” Leo snickered, before falling quiet.

It was nice and peaceful together like this. Takumi thought briefly if he could trust Leo enough in the kitchen to handle dinner so he could nap. The rain continued to pour outside with it’s rhythmic falling and his breathing fell in tune. The soft stillness of the room was soon disrupted however by the sound of their door creaking open. Takumi grinned but kept his eyes closed.

“Leo,” he stage-whispered. “Something tells me we’re not alone in here.”

“Now _what_ gave you that idea?” Leo said, voice also low.

A giggle was stifled from across the room and two small bodies crawled into bed in between them. Takumi opened his eyes to stare down at Kiragi’s grinning face, Forrest lying on the other side of him.

“Don’t you have homework to be doing?” Takumi asked.

“I finished!” Kiragi protested. “You can even check it.”

Takumi scoffed but let it go in favor of not getting up. “I’ll make sure to do that before dinner.”

He let their kids get comfortable and Takumi flashed Leo a smile but his eyes were already closed again. It was only a few minutes before he heard the soft breathing of Leo signaling he was asleep, and soon after Kiragi’s snores joined them. Takumi huffed quietly. He supposed there was no chance of a nap now with Leo out. He thought briefly of how to handle dinner before lifting his head to look over at his oldest, who was still wide awake.

“What do you say about going out for food, Forrest?” Takumi asked. “We’ll let these two sleep their way into needing leftovers.”

Forrest sat up quickly, alert and ready to go. “I want italian food.”

Takumi snickered at his eagerness. He enjoyed the softness of the bed for a few more moments before pushing himself up, careful not to disturb the two sleeping patrons. Outside the rain still pattered on.


End file.
